Joseph Addison
English |occupation = Writer and politician}} Joseph Addison (1 May 1672 – 17 June 1719) was an English poet, essayist, playwright, politician, and man of letters. His name is usually remembered alongside that of his long-standing friend, Richard Steele, with whom he founded The Spectator magazine. Life Background Addison was born in Milston, Wiltshire, the eldest son of Lancelot Addison. Soon after his birth his father was appointed Dean of Lichfield and the Addison family moved into the cathedral close. He was educated at Charterhouse School, where he first met Richard Steele, and at The Queen's College, Oxford. He excelled in classics, being specially noted for his Latin verse, and became a Fellow of Magdalen College. In 1693, he addressed a poem to John Dryden, and his first major work, a book of the lives of English poets, was published in 1694. His translation of Virgil's Georgics was published the same year. Dryden, Lord Somers and Charles Montagu, 1st Earl of Halifax took an interest in Addison's work and obtained for him a pension of £300 to enable him travel to Europe with a view to diplomatic employment, all the time writing and studying politics. While in Switzerland in 1702, he heard of the death of William III, an event which lost him his pension, as his influential contacts, Halifax and Somers, had lost their employment with the Crown. Political career He returned to England at the end of 1703. For more than a year he remained without employment, but the Battle of Blenheim in 1704 gave him a fresh opportunity of distinguishing himself. The government, more specifically Lord Treasurer Godolphin, commissioned Addison to write a commemorative poem, and he produced The Campaign, which gave such satisfaction that he was forthwith appointed a Commissioner of Appeals in Halifax's government.Deighton, Ken (ed.). Coverley Papers from The Spectator. New York, 1964: Macmillan. His next literary venture was an account of his travels in Italy, which was followed by an opera libretto titled Rosamund. In 1705, with the Whigs in political power, Addison was made Under-Secretary of State and accompanied Halifax on a mission to Hanover. Addison's biographer states that "In the field of his foreign responsibilities Addison's views were those of a good Whig. He had always believed that England's power depended upon her wealth, her wealth upon her commerce, and her commerce upon the freedom of the seas and the checking of the power of France and Spain".Peter Smithers, The Life of Joseph Addsion (Oxford: Clarendon Press, 1954), p. 382. From 1708 to 1709 he was MP for the rotten borough of Lostwithiel. Addison was shortly afterwards appointed secretary to the new Lord Lieutenant of Ireland, Lord Wharton, and Keeper of the Records of that country. Under the influence of Wharton, he was Member of Parliament (MP) in the Irish House of Commons for Cavan Borough from 1709 until 1713. From 1710, he represented Malmesbury, in his home county of Wiltshire, holding the seat until his death. Magazine founder He encountered Jonathan Swift in Ireland and remained there for a year. Subsequently, he helped found the Kitcat Club and renewed his association with Richard Steele. In 1709 Steele began to bring out Tatler, to which Addison became almost immediately a contributor: thereafter he (with Steele) started The Spectator, the first number of which appeared on 1 March 1711. This paper, which at first appeared daily, was kept up (with a break of about a year and a half when the Guardian took its place) until 20 December 1714. Plays He wrote the libretto for Thomas Clayton's opera Rosamond, which had a disastrous premiere in London in 1707.McGeary, Thomas (1998). "Thomas Clayton and the Introduction of Italian Opera to England", Philological Quarterly, Vol. 77 In 1713 Addison's tragedy Cato was produced, and was received with acclamation by both Whigs and Tories. He followed this effort with a comedic play, The Drummer. His last undertaking was The Freeholder, a party paper (1715–16). Marriage and death The later events in the life of Addison did not contribute to his happiness. In 1716, he married the Dowager Countess of Warwick to whose son he had been tutor, and his political career continued to flourish, as he served Secretary of State for the Southern Department from 1717 to 1718. However, his political newspaper, The Freeholder, was much criticised, and Alexander Pope was among those who made him an object of derision, christening him "Atticus". His wife appears to have been arrogant and imperious; his stepson the seventh Earl was a rake and unfriendly to him; while in his public capacity his invincible shyness made him of little use in Parliament. He eventually fell out with Steele over the Peerage Bill of 1719. In 1718, Addison was forced to resign as secretary of state because of his poor health, but remained an MP until his death at Holland House, London on 17 June 1719, in his 48th year, and was buried in Westminster Abbey. Besides the works above mentioned, he wrote a Dialogue on Medals, and left unfinished a work on the Evidences of Christianity. Timeline ImageSize = width:450 height:450 PlotArea = left:50 right:0 bottom:10 top:10 DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1670 till:1720 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:5 start:1670 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:1670 PlotData= color:red mark:(line,black) align:left fontsize:S shift:(25,0) # shift text to right side of bar # there is no automatic collision detection, # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap at:1672 text:Born in Milston, Wiltshire at:1687 text:Educated at Oxford at:1699 text:Received traveling pension at:1704 text:"The Campaign" leads to political office at:1708 shift:(25,-10) text:Went to Ireland at:1709 text:Assisted Richard Steele in Tatler at:1711 text:Spectator started at:1716 shift:(25,-10) text:Married Lady Warwick at:1717 text:Secretary of State at:1719 text:Died at Holland House Writing It is mostly as an essayist that Addison is remembered today. Addison began writing essays quite casually. In April 1709, his childhood friend, Richard Steele, started The Tatler. Addison inspired him to write this essay. Addison contributed 42 essays while Steele wrote 188. Of Addison's help, Steele remarked, "When I had once called him in I could not subsist without dependence on him". On January 2, 1711, The Tatler was discontinued. On March 1, 1712, The Spectator was published, and it continued until December 6, 1712. The Spectator which was issued daily and achieved great popularity. It exercised a great deal of influence over the reading public of the time. In The Spectator, Addison soon became the leading partner. He contributed 274 essays out a total of 555; Steele wrote 236 for this periodical. Addison also assisted Steele with the Guardian which Steele began in 1713. The breezy, conversational style of the essays later elicited Bishop Hurd's reproving attribution of an "Addisonian Termination", for preposition stranding, the casual grammatical construction that ends a sentence with a preposition.William Rose Benet, The Reader's Encyclopedia, s.v. "Addisonian Termination". Cato in the role of Cato in Addison's play, which he revived at Covent Garden in 1816, drawn by George Cruikshank.]] In 1712, Addison wrote his most famous work of fiction, Cato, a Tragedy. Based on the last days of Marcus Porcius Cato Uticensis, it deals with, inter alia, such themes as individual liberty versus government tyranny, Republicanism versus Monarchism, logic versus emotion and Cato's personal struggle to cleave to his beliefs in the face of death. It has a prologue written by Alexander Pope and an epilogue by Dr. Garth.Joseph Addison, Cato: A Tragedy, and Selected Essays. ed. Christine Dunn Henderson & Mark E. Yellin. Indianapolis: Liberty Fund, 2004. ISBN 0-86597-443-8. The play was a success throughout Britain and its possessions in the New World, as well as Ireland. It continued to grow in popularity, especially in the American colonies, for several generations. Indeed, it was almost certainly a literary inspiration for the American Revolution, being well known to many of the Founding Fathers. In fact, George Washington had it performed for the Continental Army while they were encamped at Valley Forge. Among the founders, according to John J. Miller, "no single work of literature may have been more important than Cato.John J. Miller, On Life, Liberty, and Other Quotable Matters, Wall Street Journal, July 2, 2011. Some scholars have identified the inspiration for several famous quotations from the American Revolution in Cato. These include: *Patrick Henry's famous ultimatum: "Give me Liberty or give me death!" :(Supposed reference to Act II, Scene 4: "It is not now time to talk of aught/But chains or conquest, liberty or death."). *Nathan Hale's valediction: "I regret that I have but one life to lose for my country." :(Supposed reference to Act IV, Scene 4: "What a pity it is/That we can die but once to serve our country."). * Washington's praise for Benedict Arnold in a letter to him: "It is not in the power of any man to command success; but you have done more — you have deserved it." :(Clear reference to Act I, Scene 2: "'Tis not in mortals to command success; but we'll do more, Sempronius, we'll deserve it."). Not long after the American Revolution, Edmund Burke quotes the play as well in his Letter to Charles-Jean-François Depont (1789) in Further Reflections on the Revolution in France: "The French may be yet to go through more transmigrations. They may pass, as one of our poets says, 'through many varieties of untried being,' before their state obtains its final form." The poet in reference is of course Addison and the passage Burke quoted is from Cato (V.i. II): "Through what variety of untried being,/Through what new scenes and changes must we pass!" Though the play has fallen from popularity and is now rarely performed, it was widely popular and often cited in the eighteenth century, with Cato as an exemplar of republican virtue and liberty. For example, John Trenchard and Thomas Gordon were inspired by the play to write a series of letters, Cato's Letters on individual rights, using the name "Cato." The action of the play involves the forces of Cato at Utica, awaiting the arrival of Caesar just after Caesar's victory at Thapsus (46 BC). The noble sons of Cato, Portius and Marcus, are both in love with Lucia, the daughter of Lucius, a senatorial ally of Cato. Juba, prince of Numidia, another fighting on Cato's side, loves Cato's daughter Marcia. Meanwhile, Sempronius, another senator, and Syphax, general of the Numidians, are conspiring secretly against Cato, hoping to draw off the Numidian army from supporting him. In the final act, Cato commits suicide, leaving his supporters to make their peace with the approaching Caesar—an easier task after Cato's death, since he has been Caesar's most implacable foe. Albin Schram letters In 2005 an Austrian banker and collector named Albin Schram died and, in his laundry room, a collection of around 1000 letters from great historical figures was found. One was written by Joseph Addison, reporting on the debate in the House of Commons over the grant to John Churchill, 1st Duke of Marlborough and his heirs, following the Battle of Ramillies. The letter was written on the day of the debate, probably to George Stepney. Addison explains that the motion was opposed by Mr Annesley, Ward, Caesar and Sir William Vevian, 'One said that this was showing no honour to His Grace but to a posterity that he was not concern'd in. Casar ... hoped ye Duke tho he had ben Victorious over the Enemy would not think of being so over a House of Commons: wch was said in pursuance to a Motion made by some of the Craftier sort that would not oppose the proposition directly but turn it off by a Side-Wind pretending that it being a money affaire it should be refer'd to a Committee of the whole House wch in all probability would have defeated the whole affaire...'. Following the Duke of Marlborough's highly successful campaigns of 1706, he and George Stepney became the first English regents of the Anglo-Dutch condominium for governing the southern Netherlands. It was Stepney who formally took possession of the principality of Mindelheim in Marlborough's name on 26 May, following the Battle of Ramillies. On Marlborough's return to London in November, Parliament granted his request that his grant of £5,000 'out of ye Post-Office' be made in perpetuity for his heirs. A second letter to his friend Sir Richard Steele was also found, concerning the Tatler and other matters. 'I very much liked your last paper upon the Courtship that is usually paid to the fair sex. I wish you had reserved the Letter in this days paper concerning Indecencies at Church for an entire piece. It wd have made as good a one as any you have published. Your Reflections upon Almanza are very good.' The letter concludes with references to impeachment proceedings against Addison's friend, Henry Sacheverell ('I am much obliged to you for yor Letters relating to Sackeverell'), and the Light House petition: 'I am something troubled that you have not sent away ye Letters received from Ireland to my Lord Lieutenant, particularly that from Mr Forster Attorney General with the Enclosed petition about the Light House, which I hope will be delivered to the House before my Return'. Recognition Addison's character has been described as kind and magnanimous, albeit somewhat cool and unimpassioned. His appealing manners and conversation made him one of the most popular men of his day; and while he laid his friends under obligations for substantial favours, he showed great forbearance towards his few enemies. His essays are noted for their clarity and elegant style, as well as their cheerful and respectful humour. One flaw in Addison character was a tendency to convivial excess, which nonetheless should be judged in view of the somewhat lax manners of his time. “As a man, he may not have deserved the adoration which he received from those who, bewitched by his fascinating society, and indebted for all the comforts of life to his generous and delicate friendship, worshipped him nightly, in his favourite temple at Button’s. But, after full inquiry and impartial reflection, we have long been convinced that he deserved as much love and esteem as can be justly claimed by any of our infirm and erring race. Some blemishes may undoubtedly be detected in his character; but the more carefully it is examined, the more it will appear, to use the phrase of the old anatomists, sound in the noble parts, free from all taint of perfidy, of cowardice, of cruelty, of ingratitude, of envy. Men may easily be named, in whom some particular good disposition has been more conspicuous than in Addison. But the just harmony of qualities, the exact temper between the stern and the humane virtues, the habitual observance of every law, not only of moral rectitude, but of moral grace and dignity, distinguish him from all men who have been tried by equally strong temptations, and about whose conduct we possess equally full information.” – Lord MacaulayEssay on the Life and Writings of Addison, Essays vol. V (1866) Hurd and Houghton His poem "Hymn" was published in the Oxford Book of English Verse, 1250-1900."Hymn", Oxford Book of English Verse, 1250-1900 (edited by Arthur Quiller-Couch). Oxford, UK: Clarendon, 1919. Bartleby.com, Web, May 4, 2012. Publications Poetry *''The Poetical Works of Joseph Addison, Esq.. Glasgow: Robert Urie, 1750. *''Poetical Works. London: C. Cooke (Cooke's edition), 1796. Plays *''Cato: A tragedy. Edinburgh: J. Wood, 17--?; London: J. & R. Tonson, 1713. *''The Drummer; or, The haunted house: A comedy. London: Jacob Tonson, 1715. *''Rosamonde: An opera'' Glasgow: Robert & Andrew Foulis, 1751. Short fiction *''Days with Sir Roger de Coverley'' (illustrated by Hugh Thompson). London & New York: Macmillan, 1850. Non-fiction *''The Thoughts of a Tory Author: Concerning the press. London: A. Baldwin, 1712. *''Remarks on Several Parts of Italy, &c. London: Jacob Tonson, 1718. *''The Evidences of the Christian Religion: To which are added, several discourses against atheism and infidelity, and in defence of the Christian revelation. London: J. Tonson, 1730. * ''Essays (edited by John Richard Green). London: Macmillan, 1880. * Essays and Tales (edited by Richard Morley). London & New York: Cassell, 1888. *''Essays'' (edited by Helen Wright Mabie). Honolulu, HI: University Press of the Pacific. 2004. Collected editions *''The Works of the Right Honourable Joseph Addison''. (4 volumes), London: Jacob Tonson, 1721. *''The Addisonian Miscellany. Boston: Joseph Bumstead, 1801. *''Miscellaneous Works: In verse and prose. London: Jacob Tonson, 1726. *''The Works'' (edited by Richard Hurd). (6 volumes), London: George Bell, 1856. Volume I, Volume II, Volume III *''Miscellaneous Works'' (edited by A.C. Guthkelch). London: George Bell, 1914. *''Cato: A tragedy; and selected essays'' (edited by Christine Dunn Henderson & Mark E Yellin). Indianapolis, IN: Liberty Fund, 2004. Edited *''The Spectator'' (literary magazine, edited with Richard Steele). **''The Spectator (edited by Gregory Smith). (4 volumes) London: Dent / New York: Dutton, 1907. Letters *''The Letters'' (edited by Walter James Graham). Oxford, UK: Clarendon Press, 1941. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Joseph Addison, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Feb. 17 2016. See also * Addison's Walk * List of British poets References * Notes External links ;Poems * "Hymn" * Selected Poetry of Joseph Addison (1672-1719) at Representative Poetry Online (3 poems). * Index entry for Joseph Addison at Poets' Corner *Joseph Addison at AllPoetry (17 poems) * Joseph Addison at PoemHunter (21 poems). *Selected works of Joseph Addison at Luminarium (verse & prose) ;Prose *Essays by Joseph Addison at Quotidiana.org ;Books * *Cato (A Tragedy in Five Acts) (1713) * ;About *Joseph Addison in the Encyclopædia Britannica * Joseph Addison at NNDB. * Joseph Addison (1672-1719) at Luminarium *Joseph Addison Seminar *Quotations Book – Joseph Addison *Joseph Addison at Poets' Graves. ;Etc. * *The Bow and Grimace: International journal inspired by Addisons Spectator no. 69 Category:1672 births Category:1719 deaths Category:Alumni of The Queen's College, Oxford Category:British magazine publishers (people) Category:British MPs 1708–1710 Category:British MPs 1710–1713 Category:British MPs 1713–1715 Category:British MPs 1715–1722 Category:Deans of Lichfield Category:English Anglicans Category:English dramatists and playwrights Category:English essayists Category:English poets Category:Fellows of Magdalen College, Oxford Category:Former pupils of King Edward VI School (Lichfield) Category:Irish MPs 1703–1713 Category:British magazine founders Category:Members of the Parliament of Great Britain for English constituencies Category:Members of the Privy Council of Great Britain Category:Old Carthusians Category:People from Lichfield Category:People from Wiltshire Category:Members of the Parliament of Ireland (pre-1801) Category:English magazine editors Category:Members of the Parliament of Great Britain for constituencies in Cornwall Category:Whig (British political party) MPs Category:18th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:17th-century poets